User talk:Boarstar
Charart Hi Boarstar, welcome to the wiki! You can only have 1 picture on your userpage so you have to remove one of them. If you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. Wildfire 14:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Hey, Boarstar. You can only have one image on your userpage, and it has to be made for you or by you. You are not allowed to edit a charart made for other cat's pages, like you did with Pinestar's leader image. If you do not remove thoses chararts, they will be removed for you, and you won't be able to choose which one you want to keep. 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi i was wondering if you would mind joining this wikia because it's new and needs help... www.warriorcatclans.wikia.com Autumnrose! 16:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Images I'm deleting all of your images. Taking someone else's images, changing a fews things, and claiming them as your own is illegal. I must delete them. You can always ask anyone to create an image for you, but only one. 16:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Images STOP adding more images to your page! You can only have ONE! You've been warned multiple times now. Stop or they will be taken down. And (I think) you could get banned if you continue ignoring these warnings. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, there. This is a friendly reminder that you are only allowed ONE personal image on your user page. I'm sorry to say, but you're going to have to remove the images on your user page, and keep only one. May StarClan light your path, [[User:Cloudskye|'Sk']][[Warriors Wiki:Books|'ye']] ''Me'' 19:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Personal Images As has been stated before, you are only allowed ONE personal image (i.e. an image for your user page which is not at all related to the other articles in the rest of the wiki or was made by you and approved by PCA). You will have to take all but one down. All the extra images take up a lot of space in the wiki and cause clutter. If you continue to ignore these warnings, the images will be deleted and you could be suspended for edits or banned entirely from this wiki. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just warning you. I had the same problem when I was a newbie. ScarletwindStep into theLight 23:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki 03:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Last warning This is your last warning before you are reported to an admin, seeing as how you have been warned multiple times. You can only have ONE personal image, and they cannot be tampered/recolored images of already existing ones, such as Silverstream's alt and Whitethroat's image. Your pictures have been marked for deletion. Thanks, and hope to see you making a contribution towards the wiki! Kind regards, 05:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Just leting you all know that I did nothing of the sort, and I have actually not been active for months, so it is not my 'last warning'! I quit, Warrior Cats rule, but this forum isn't for me.